


Lo mejor de lo peor.

by vickeeh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickeeh/pseuds/vickeeh





	Lo mejor de lo peor.

Lo mejor de lo peor.

 

Esta historia participa en un reto para otra pagina, pero me ha gustado demasiado, que decidí publicarla aquí. Espero que les agrade.  
Disclaimer: Absolutamente todo pertenece a la grandiosa Rowling.  
La historia esta contada de principio a fin desde la perspectiva de Ron. Esta inspirado en el tema "Lo mejor de lo peor" de Ricardo Arjona.

***********

Mi habitación estaba en penumbras, desde hacia un par de semanas que no me apetecía bajar y encontrar el desasosiego en mi familia, pero, tampoco quería verla a ella, a esa chica que me tenía loco de amor desde ese baile de Navidad en mi cuarto año.

Escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, imagino que es mi madre insistiendo que baje, no es por ellos por lo que no me apetece hacerlo, es por ella.

Desde ese día en medio de la batalla que compartimos nuestro primer beso, me he sentido el chico más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra, se preguntarán el ¿por qué? Bueno, ¡diablos! Ella, la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, la mejor bruja de nuestra generación, me ha besado. Aunque estos últimos días no he cruzado ni media palabra con ella, sólo un "hola", "buenos días" o "buenas noches". Es insoportable esta situación y es que esta inseguridad que me vuelve a atacar es por la simple frase que me dirigió el sábado pasado, mientras todos se dispusieron a realizar sus actividades después de casi un par de semanas de duelo. Ese "Ron, necesito hablar contigo, es importante."

Sé que hablara del beso, de ese momento tan mágico que compartimos en medio de tanta desgracia, dolor, sangre y olor a muerte. Sé que me dirá algo que mi corazón y mi mente no quieren escuchar, sé que mi dirá que fue un impulso, que se arrepiente, que sólo me ve como su segundo mejor amigo.

De sólo observarla en el desayuno, comida y cena, me pierdo en sus gestos, cuando cruzamos la mirada, esas orbes cafés son mi refugio que dice que ella me ama, pero, ese tono serio que utiliza conmigo, me hace creer que dirá esas terribles y dolorosas palabras: "Ronald, olvida lo que sucedió, no significó nada para mí, fue el impulso de poder perderte. No podría fijarme en ti, eres sólo Ron."

De sólo imaginarlo, me parte el alma, mi corazón se quiebra, siento un maldito dolor oprimiendo mi pecho.

Quisiera tener el valor de bajar ahora mismo y hablar con ella, decirle todo esto que mi mente imagina, pero sé que hoy tampoco será ese día.

Prácticamente he pasado la noche en vela, esta ansiedad de hablar con Hermione me esta absorbiendo, observo mi reloj de pulsera, regalo de mis padres, son las cuatro de la mañana. No puedo dormir, decidido me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta. Un vaso de leche frío me caería de maravilla.

Con el crujir de la madera despertare a todos, trato de hacerlo lo más silencioso posible, aunque da igual, esa estúpida madera no coopera.

Al llegar a la planta baja, puedo observar que la luz de la cocina esta encendida. Intrigado me dirijo hacia aquel lugar, mi asombro aumenta al verla de espaldas, sin duda es ella. Parece que tuvimos la misma idea porque sobre la vieja mesa de madera, se encuentra la jarra de leche fría. Hermione toma la leche lentamente, puedo suponerlo por los ruidos provenientes de su boca. Su boca, esa misma de la que me he convertido en adicto, deseoso de poder saborear esos labios que fueron míos aquella noche. Me he quedado como un bobo observándola.

—¿Ron? — ¿en qué momento se giró hacia mí? Luce tan bella en su pijama casi infantil. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la cual borro al instante.

— ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? — sueno tan indiferente. No quiero que mi voz demuestre algún sentimiento que pronto saldrá herido.

— Es obvio, ¿no? Bajé por un vaso de leche, no puedo dormir.

¿Por qué haz estado evitándome? — pregunta de repente. Noto como me observa con ese gesto fruncido que tanto me gusta. Me volteo hacia la pequeña alacena y cojo un vaso, camino con desgana a la mesa en donde momentos antes, Hermione, ha estado bebiendo la suya. Parece molesta por haberla ignorado, pero, no puedo decirle el motivo principal de ese alejamiento. Decirle que es por Fred no es ninguna mentira, pero, tampoco verdad.

Me sirvo un poco del frío líquido blanco y arrastro una silla dispuesto a sentarme. Escucho pasos, no quiero subir la mirada, sé que se irá y volveremos a la misma rutina que llevamos desde hace dos semanas. Es mejor así.

No le veo nada de divertido contemplar el vaso vacío que tengo frente a mí, pero, si vuelvo a mi habitación, sé que no podré conciliar el sueño. Un maldito y entrometido bostezo sale de mi boca. Rendido, me pongo de pie, dejando el sucio vaso sobre la mesa. Camino a las viejas y chirriantes escaleras, subo hasta llegar al último rellano, mi habitación.

Entre bostezos entro, para que al girar y cerrar la puerta, escuche la voz más angelical y odiosa a mi espalda. Es tan terca, pero, aún así, la amo tanto.

— Estoy harta de que me evites. Por eso he venido, tenemos que hablar, Ron. No podemos seguir comportando como niños pequeños.

Suspiro, resignado me doy la vuelta para poder observarla. Sentada sobre mi cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el gesto ceñudo. Se ve tan adorable.

— Necesitamos hablar, Ron. Es muy importante para los dos.

Cierro los ojos ante aquellas palabras, sé que esta a punto de suceder lo que yo evitaba, no quería sólo ser su maldito segundo mejor amigo. Pero, ya no dejare que la cobardía me domine, y momentos como este, el orgullo lo tengo que guardar.

— Perdón, Hermione. No he estado bien.

— Lo sé, pero, yo quiero aclarar ese asunto muy importante contigo. Ron yo no…— No pude evitar interrumpir, seguro de que me diría que no sintió nada, que no me ama como yo a ella. Me infundo de valor como el gryffindor que soy.

— Antes de que digas que no, quiero que me escuches. Sé que lo diga a continuación no va hacer cambiar tus sentimientos, pero, sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Sé que no soy perfecto, que ni siquiera te merezco por ser un don nadie. El chico pelirrojo mejor amigo del héroe, el elegido, y de la mejor hechicera de nuestra generación. Que siempre te hago llorar y te hiero con las estupideces que digo. Sé que tengo demasiados defectos, pero si sólo me regalarás un poquito de amor que tanto le profesas a ese que tanto amas, me harías muy feliz.

Podría decirte todas las cursilerías románticas que quieras escuchar, cambiaría por ti. Piénsalo, Hermione, piénsalo antes de decir que no…antes de que me rechaces y pisotees todo este amor que esta guardado aquí, en mi pecho.

Toda esa barbarie y dolor que viví me ha hecho ver y comprender que tú eres el amor de mi vida, la chica perfecta para mí, aunque sé que yo no lo soy para ti, que sólo soy lo mejor de lo peor que has conocido.

Observo a Hermione, puedo ver que de sus ojos brotan lágrimas que quiere esconder. Sé que me dirá la cruda y cruel realidad, que no pensara y se irá con ese tipo que tanto anda buscando y que ha encontrado.

Se levanta de mi cama y camina hacia mí, acaricia mi mejilla y la noto húmeda, ni siquiera me he fijado que yo también lloraba. Nuestras miradas se cruzan a pesar de que ambos lloramos, se acerca el inminente final. Hermione se siente culpable, lo sé.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? — esboza una sonrisa mientras limpia mis lágrimas.

— Todo lo que dije es cierto, siempre ese tono de sorpresa.

— Antes de que diga que no, me has dicho que lo pensara. Ron no necesito pensarlo, mi decisión esta tomada y no pienso cambiarla. — aparto mi mirada de la de ella. No quiero que me vea sufriendo, debería de irse y dejarme con mi dolor. No entiendo porque se burla.

Con sus delicados dedos, toma mi mentón y me obliga a mirarla. Esboza una sonrisa, ¡Merlin! ¿Por qué le gusta hacerme sufrir?

— Mi decisión ha escogido a lo mejor de lo peor que he conocido, a ese chico pelirrojo tan valiente y leal que es tan sobre protector con las personas que más le importan. Aquel que aunque lo niegue, me hizo una escena de celos y arruino mi baile en Hogwarts, aquel con el que desee ir desde un principio. Aquel que con su simple comentario de los elfos, me volvió una tonta enamorada y corrí a besarle en los labios sintiendo tanta admiración. Sé que no eres perfecto y adoro que no lo seas, así me enamore de ti. No me importa que no me digas palabras cursis, mientras estés a mi lado y me demuestres cuanto me amas, me harías feliz. Tú eres el tipo que yo estoy buscando.

La felicidad que siento en mi pecho al escuchar todo ese gran e inteligente discurso que en plena madrugada, la mujer frente a mí ha dicho, no cabe en mi ser. Extasiado, me acerco aún más a ella para acortar esa maldita distancia y atrapar sus labios con los míos para deleitar y disfrutar de nuestro segundo beso, otro de muchos por venir.

Al separarnos por falta de aire, sólo nos observamos uno al otro, abrazados y felices.

— Te amo, Hermione.

— Te amo, Ron. Sé que eres lo mejor de lo peor que he conocido, pero, aún así, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Sonrió y sólo asiento, tanto me he martirizado para que al final, me quede con la mujer que tanto amo.

La verdad, todo lo que dije, no fue ensayado, las palabras que pensaba decirle, eran totalmente diferentes. Esto salió del fondo de mi corazón.

¿Quien soy y en donde quedó Ron Weasley? El tipo que tiene menos sentimientos que una cucharilla de té.   
FIN


End file.
